The Game
by WinterJade
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are in a dark place at a party. Kakashi isn't allowed to move, or Sakura wins the game. Reputations are at stake, and they both think they'll win. Rated T for implied.


…I am disgusted with myself. So long an absence… yet when I come back, the story's not even POTC or GenSaku or DeiSaku? I'm very ashamed of my Council. They're in the time-out corner right now –glares across small room- so I may finish this mess. All-dialogue fic, by the way.

* * *

"Sakura, I hate you."

"Mmm…."

"Sakura, now I really hate you."

"I love these cherries, don't you, Kashi-kun?"

"….."

"Hey, you know that old trick that's supposed to be the mark of a good kisser?"

"Please don't."

"I bet I can do it."

"You're cruel."

"Thank you."

"You should go work with Ibiki in T& I*."

"I'd only be half as efficient as him."

"Even the girls would lose this idiotic game if you were playing. So would gay guys."

"It's not idiotic…"

"Don't pout."

"Why not?"

"You'll make me lose the game."

"..........."

"Sakura….."

"Ah, see? Told you I could tie a cherry stem with my tongue."

"Not helping."

"Well, duh. I'm not _supposed_ to be helping."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make you lose."

"You're not doing a good job."

"I think I am."

"Everyone else already broke."

"Stop shifting, or I'll call it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"……."

"Sakura, if you get any closer-"

"Shut it, Kakashi."

"And if I don't want to?"

"……you don't really want to know, do you?"

"You've got me curious. What are you going to do?"

"You're just humoring me, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"And you really think you're never going to break?"

"Obviously."

"Well then I have no choice, right?"

"Give it up, Sakura. You have no more tr-"

"……"

"Holy-"

"Told you that you didn't want to know. I believe that's the second time I said something that you ignored and should have listened to."

"……"

"Ka..ka..shi…"

"S-Sakura…."

"Kashi-kun? Are you okay..?"

"No!"

"Hmmm…Do you need me to help you feel better?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Okay…if you say so…"

"Not like THAT!"

"I assumed that's what you meant."

"Sakura, I hate you."

"You already said that."

"But now I really, _really_ hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Want to know why, Ka-shi-kun..?"

"S-Sa-Sakura…you're making me stutter…"

"Wonderful. So. Want to know why?"

"Do tell.."

"Cause you're sounding oh so hoarse, Kashi-kun…"

"No I'm not…"

"Annndd… you just moved! Ha! I win!"

"Did not."

"…Fine.."

"So… I win?"

"Nope."

"Sakura, get away from my mask."

"But it's so interesting…"

"….."

"There, you look much better without it.."

"Sakura…"

"…….."

"Is that even allowed?"

"Ino and I made the game. Our game, our rules."

"So basically, you could do anything to me?"

"Well, I can't have sex with you, because then you'd move."

"Small comfort."

"……"

"Stop smiling it's scaring me."

"Okay…."

"……………"

"Oops… I guess I moved."

"….."

"Sakura? You okay?"

"…Whoa…."

"Whoa?"

"Umm….I'm just going to leave before you gloat…"

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere."

"Kakashi, let go of me."

"Not until I gloat."

"Fine then. Say it."

"Sakura-"

"Wait! Forgot this. And this. And this!"

"Okay. Sakura, you may have won your game, but I won mine."

"…I still have all the bragging rights."

"Why?"

"Because it's dark in here…"

"Huh?"

"And when you walk outside, there will be a foam finger for me glued to your hand, your mask will be glued in such a way that you can't get it back on, and your hat had puppy ears and blocks chakra so you can't teleport out of here."

"Hey Sakura?"

"What"

"I hate you."

"That's okay, Kakashi."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because I hate you too."

"…They don't know we're finished."

"They think it'll take another couple hours to break you."

"I'm flattered. So we have a couple hours?"

"Yes."

"What to do with those last hours…"

"Yes…what to do…." Smirk. It's very scary, in Kakashi's opinion. Well, from what he can feel of it with his fingers, that is.

But in the same way, he knows he's going to like what's behind that smirk.

The pounce from Sakura right afterwards may have given it away.

He'll have to check back with you in the morning. Or possibly tomorrow.

* * *

Soo.... yes, I know it's a hoorible ending. The long silence with the whoa..would Kakashi kissing so well he blew Sakura's head out of the water...and everything else is left to your imagination, which is gauranteed to be naughtier than what I could ever put on paper.

Pein from his corner: Bad, bad, bad Jade! You do not use you in stories!

Me: Well, you're a bad person too.

Pein: -sulk-

Me: Please review so Pein doesn't sulk so often. He's been sulking since….well, since he found out he was being used back in Cynchick's DeiSaku story. That was a long time ago…very great story, by the way. Go check it out.

The depression counselor job is overrated,

Jade


End file.
